


The Valley Feint

by FanficShortStuffRhys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficShortStuffRhys/pseuds/FanficShortStuffRhys
Summary: An Attack on Titan 進撃の巨人 fanfiction. The cadets are faced with strategies they never performed. With the help of Armin’s mind, Levi’s speed, and Eren’s passion, they will destroy the herd that heads towards The Wall.





	The Valley Feint

“Captain! Captain, wait!” 

“Jaeger, I’m warning you. Stay back!” 

_Shit, he looks pissed. I can’t let him do this, though_. Eren spoke up once again, gripping the shorter man’s arm, “Captain, all due respect, I cannot let you go through with your plan. You’ll get yourself killed!” Eren felt his grip fall and lowered his voice. The scene was already catching too much attention. “We,-I-, need you. If you go out there on your own, you will die. I do not care how strong people think you are.”

Levi watched the raw emotion flow through Eren’s face. Anger. Depression. Regret. Love. All there and flashing in his eyes like fire. No one was supposed to care about him. No one. He is a soldier, not someone with a heart and definitely not someone who cares about others. He is blunt and truthful. End of story. Yet, he felt himself slipping. The cadets woke something in him. He cared, thus, he was going in alone to create a feint.

“Eren, listen closely,” Levi spoke softly. “Your orders are to lead the others -depending on the events- to commit a flanking maneuver or a pincer ambush. They do not need me, they need  _you._  Is that understood, cadet?”

“You and I both know a pincer will not be an option. Against this many, I’d be surprised if we pulled off a flank attack.” Eren paused to take in the others. He was scaring them, and they should be.

“I agree with Eren,” Armin spoke up, “you are needed and -though a feint would help us- the Survey Corps needs you. There is a valley not far from here. Jean pointed it out. I suggest trying to create a choke point.”

Sasha entered the conversation. “Which is?”

Now Armin began to shy away, everyone was waiting for him. Gulping his embarrassment, he spoke loudly. “We will use the geography to our advantage. By leading the Titans into the valley we are making them line up. Captain Levi, you can still create your feint. You are the fastest and thus can dodge their advances as you lead them into the valley. We can wait above and then, when the time is right, focus our force from the inside outwards. The valley is narrow enough to use the sides to grapple.”

“Yes. The main act should start with vertical-spins. Makes it easier to get them down.” Levi was smiling at the genius. “I’ll send out a green when I enter the valley.”

“Wait! What about Abnormals? They might be able to get us.”

Eren huffed his laugh at the new cadet. “They are always able to get us. That is why we train and work as a  _ **team**_.” With that, he glared at the Captain in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Debating on continuing!


End file.
